Two and a half billion people in the world in 2010 do not have toilets. They defecate and urinate outdoors on the ground and in some cases, they use open latrines. Small children exposed to the ubiquitous feces can get dysentery and die, in fact, 1.3 million do so each year. Mosquitoes, flies, bugs, birds, and rats feed on the open latrines and unburied feces, then spread the worm larvae, viruses, and bacteria to people through bites, stings, and contact with the human food supply. Diseases worse than dysentery are spread this way, too, for example, River Blindness and the deadly Cholera and Typhoid fever.
These poor people cannot afford toilets with plumbing, water, or chemical disinfectants. They have no electricity, piped water, or piped sewage disposal, and very little money. Even the waterless toilet of this invention could be too expensive for some poor people and will require subsidies from aid agencies and charities. Most of these people live in dense, squatter, shanty suburbs of major cities. Though they will urinate on the ground inside or outside their wall-to-wall shanties, they often defecate in a bag and hurl it as far as they can (so called ‘flying toilets’). Where it lands is the problem. Though splattering on the roofs and walls of other shanties or on pathways is most common, occasionally it hits a pedestrian.
Many of these people live in monsoonal flood zones and use pit latrines. These latrines are breeding grounds for disease, and they smell bad. When the floods wash into their pit latrines, the fecal germs and worms are spread everywhere. Feces, unfortunately, contain organic and inorganic adhesives; so they stick to everything. Just cleaning the homes after a flood requires gallons of soap and chlorine bleach.
The goals of this dry closet, separate receiver Toilet System invention are several:                1. Float during a flood in a way that the feces and urine do not leak out of the toilet        2. Reduce parasite, bacteria, and virus loading in the solid and liquid wastes quickly        3. Reduce odor from the wastes        4. Prevent feces and urine from adhering to the surfaces of the toilet        5. Limit areas of condensation within the Toilet        6. Be compact and economical for shipping        7. Be low cost        